


Permission Granted

by ClubsRainbows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But it's with good intentions, Cuddling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Isaac is a stalker, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClubsRainbows/pseuds/ClubsRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're gonna creep on me, you may as well do it while dry," he called out, leaving the towel on the chair next to the window and heading back for his desk.</p><p>Or the one where Isaac is stalking Danny with the best of intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic and I just adore the thought of Danny/Isaac so that's what I've gone with.
> 
> This is un-beta'd so sorry about my typos/spelling errors/grammar issues.

Danny knew now, of course. Kind of hard not to, since he'd been dating one of these 'Alpha Werewolves' from a pack made up of them. It kind of blurred together, somewhere in between Ethan suddenly having claws and impressive sideburns (and a mysterious lack of eyebrows, but Danny tried not to focus on that bit) and him and McCall growling at each other. Not even some kind of testosterone fueled grunt, actual, full on growling like... well, like wolves. Somewhere in between that and having McCall and Lahey sit him down and try to explain the whole deal with this 'Alpha Pack' and some blind guy who called himself the 'Demon Wolf' and his boyfriend (well, ex-boyfriend now) suddenly disappearing without a trace. It was kind of hard to take in at first, but Danny handled it like he handled everything else. Smoothly and understanding, even if he was still a bit confused about the whole situation.

He'd just thought they were all really into some online gaming.

Even the news that Stilinski's cousin Miguel was actually suspected murderer (though he'd been cleared of charges now) Derek Hale didn't bother him too much. Sure, Stilinski was attractive in his own dorky, flailing kind of way but Danny had doubted that he really came from the same gene pool as the underwear-model-standard guy who Stiles had totally pimped out. Oh, and Stiles was somehow involved in everything despite being normal. So was Allison, but she was apparently a hunter of some variety. His mind had gone straight to Buffy when he'd been told that but he squashed those images down as quickly as they came. No need to ruin his childhood with images of Allison slaying vampires in tight leather pants or whatever. Lydia fitted in there somehow and it explained why Jackson had relocated halfway around the world. It stung a bit to know that it was Jackson who'd attacked him (and his ex, he thought with a smug grin) in the Jungle that one time, but McCall had assured him that Jackson was being controlled. By Matt, of all people.

A serial killer and a werewolf. Danny sure knew how to pick 'em.

It explained a lot, though, really. All the sudden inexplicable murders that were chalked up to 'animal attacks', the inexplicable improvement of certain members of the Lacrosse team (and that one time McCall had broken his shoulder, despite supposedly having asthma and being a bench warmer for the longest time) and the monumental about of rubbish he'd heard Stilinski come out with when he thought he was being subtle. Call him skeptical, but personally he wouldn't have chosen chemistry class to have a very loud conversation about the supernatural and expected people not to overhear.

What it didn't explain, though, was why Isaac was suddenly everywhere.

Seriously, everywhere. He'd get into school and there he was, leaning casually against a locker that wasn't even his (sometimes with McCall, sometimes alone). There'd be a brief moment of eye contact, then Isaac would smirk that smug smirk of his and stalk off somewhere. In any classes they shared, he wouldn't sit next to Danny but he'd always be close by. Sometimes the desk in front, sometimes behind, but always within reaching distance. Not that he ever did reach for him, but Danny could judge just how long Isaac's arms were and how he'd moved his chair to the edge of the table or just a little bit further back so that he was closer. Even lacrosse practice had Isaac constantly in his peripheral vision. He was the goalie, but sometimes when Coach was feeling vindictive (or not, it was hard to tell with Coach) and made Danny leave the goal or wanted someone else in, Isaac wouldn't touch Danny even when it would have been easier to tackle him than try to steal the ball through other means. No, Isaac wasn't ever coming into contact with him despite keeping him within touching distance.

He couldn't quite decide if it was annoying or not.

They never spoke. Isaac would just flash that cocky smirk and either walk off or turn his attention to something else. It was like he was staying just long enough to see Danny and then disappearing. Danny wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, frankly. He'd made a few half-hearted attempts to talk to the other boy but he was either completely ignored (on bad days) or got short, one-word responses (on good days). When they did speak, it was always accompanied by what he was starting to call the "Isaac Smirk". There were even a couple of times when Isaac had been standing with Scott (and that was weird enough, seeing those two together instead of the usual Scott and Stiles. He still saw Scott and Stiles together but it was becoming less and less frequent), Isaac would smirk and both of them would go quiet for a moment before resuming their conversation. Danny just frowned at them whenever that happened.

Except it was harder to ignore it when he found Isaac skulking around in his yard at night.

He had to draw the line somewhere. It was venturing into grade A stalker material now. At first, he'd chalked it up to some wolfy rubbish that all of them had been in on. As time had gone on, though, it was clear it was only Isaac that was following him around like some kind of smug puppy. He'd have been flattered by it (Isaac was an attractive guy after all, and sometimes Danny just wanted to run his hands through those curls) if he wasn't slightly unnerved. And concerned. One sort-of sensible part of his brain was telling him to take a leaf out of Jackson's book and file a restraining order. The other part of his brain told him that was stupid because look at what happened to Jackson, he'd ignored his lizard episode and killed a bunch of people instead then been shipped off to London. Still, Isaac was in his yard every few nights. Sometimes Danny would wake up in the middle of the night needing the toilet or a glass of water or something and he'd glance out of the window to see Isaac just stood there, next to one of the trees, watching.

Did he just not sleep or what?

It was the third week of Isaac just stood by the tree at about eight in the evening on a Saturday that Danny got fed up of it. Kind of fed up, anyway. It was absolutely pouring it down with rain and his chemistry homework was just going around in circles. Frustrated, he threw down his pencil and pushed away from his desk. Maybe if he stopped looking at equations that just weren't balancing themselves, he could approach it with a different angle and figure it out. It was out of habit, more than anything else, that he glanced out the window to see Isaac stood by the tree again. Even in the dark, even from this distance, he could see just how wet Isaac was. His curls were plastered to his head and his clothes looked back, except for that leather jacket which was shiny with water. Sighing and cursing his good nature, Danny grabbed one of the towels from the hallway closet. He threw the window open.

"If you're gonna creep on me, you may as well do it while dry," he called out, leaving the towel on the chair next to the window and heading back for his desk.

A few minutes later, he heard Isaac's hands grab the window frame as he hauled himself in. Danny just glanced over and nodded to the towel. He was pretty sure he didn't need to say "don't get my carpet too wet" until Isaac shook his head to get rid of a load of water and Danny just groaned.

"Really? A dog hair shake?" He asked, shaking his head. Isaac just smirked at him and took the towel to his hair.

Danny sighed and pushed away from his desk again, checking his dresser for some spare clothes. After a couple of seconds of searching, he threw a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt at Isaac, saying, "Put your clothes on the heater so you don't get my room any wetter."

He looked at the chemical equations again, no more able to focus than he had been ten minutes ago. He could heard the sound of Isaac undressing coming from behind him, peeling off the saturated t-shirt and shucking his equally sodden jeans, and determinedly stared at the little letters and numbers that might as well be dancing a jaunty jig for all the sense they were making right now. When he was certain Isaac had re-clothed himself, he let out a frustrated groan and closed his notepad. He could afford to skip one homework assignment and not have his grade suffer for it (though he'd probably end up asking Lydia for help at some point in the future). He glanced over at Isaac, fully clothed and sitting on the edge of his bed with nothing in his expression to indicate what he might be thinking.

"I take it you're not bothering with the homework, either?" He asked. Isaac hadn't said a word since he'd entered the room.

"I'll just ask Scott to ask Stiles for the answers," Isaac replied, shrugging as though it was no big deal. It probably wasn't, though for some reason Danny suspected that Stiles would have an objection if he knew that was why Scott was asking.

"Fair enough," he replied, stretching. Now that Isaac was in his room and not stalking in his back yard, he wasn't actually entirely sure what to talk about. It wasn't as if they had much common ground outside of Lacrosse. After everything that had happened so far, he didn't really want to talk about werewolves or kanimas or things that went bump in the night. They couldn't even talk about Scott or Stiles because Danny was pretty sure they only ever crossed paths when something freaky was happening. He might have called them friends but it was in a very loose sense of the word considering they only very rarely saw each other outside of school. Yawning and stretching again, he cast his gaze around the room. His eyes fell on the PS3.

"Zombies aren't a real thing, are they?" Danny asked, standing up to turn the PS3 on. He tossed a second controller to Isaac.

"Not as far as I know. Stiles and Derek never mentioned them," Isaac said, shrugging again.

"That's good, wouldn't want any of my games ruined by reality," Danny replied, hitting the power button.

They played for a couple of hours. Isaac was pretty good at killing zombies but he fell down when it came to any teamwork that Danny was trying to set up and only really saved Danny's character if there was no other option. Danny was pretty used to that, though, since he'd completely destroyed the single player campaign anyway and the AI on the computer characters was frustrating at best. The more they played, the more vocal Isaac actually god. Quiet muttering turned into swearing under his breath, then "I said roll to the left, not the right," and "no, dodge you little shit" and the priceless "can you fucking not?!" he growled that had Danny's eyes tearing with laughter and both of their characters dead. He threw himself backwards on to the bed, sprawling over the sheets and fighting off the cramps his little laughing fit had brought on. When he'd finally collected himself enough to sit up again, Isaac was still glaring at the Game Over screen.

"Cheer up, Lahey, it's just a game," he said, playfully bumping shoulders with the werewolf and selecting the continue option.

Isaac was a bit calmer with his language this time around, still not quite kid-friendly but definitely not the sailor-level cussing that he'd been spewing before. He was a bit more animated, though. Leaning into the controls as if moving to the left could make his character dodge a bit faster or a bit further. Shaking the controller as he fired to get a wider spread from the shotgun. Apparently sitting on the bed was too far away as well, judging by how he slid and sat on the floor and glared at the screen a bit harder. Danny was just amused by the whole thing, not even bothered when Isaac leaned and nudged his legs, knocking his knees together. He laughed again when Isaac got a bit too brave and sent his character with a grenade into a group of zombies and accidentally blew himself up.

Isaac just groaned and let his head fall to the side, landing against Danny's knee. Without thinking, Danny rubbed the werewolf's head sympathetically, threading his fingers through the curls by accident. What he didn't expect was the contented noise Isaac made and for him to press his head into Danny's hand. A small part of him wanted to laugh again - the werewolves really were just big puppies. Did they like ear scratches and belly-rubs as well (not that Danny was thinking about giving Isaac a belly-rub because there was only so far his weirdness censor stretched) and only take their meat practically raw? Still, weirder things _had_  happened and this barely even registered on the scale of bizarre things that occured in the past couple of years. He just continued to rub Isaac's head absently as he killed the co-op mode on the game and booted up the single player. Isaac was clearly getting too frustrated with the game if his muttering had been any indication.

Isaac didn't lift his head as he watched Danny power through the solo mode of the game, and it was kind of nice. Since Ethan had mysteriously vanished (and Danny wasn't entirely certain he hadn't been killed), Danny had been keeping off the scene and trying to avoid getting with any other guys. With the rate his luck had been going, the next one would have been a yeti or a vampire or something (though he reasoned that he wasn't doing much better right now since Isaac was still a werewolf). Isaac had always looked a bit like he needed some friendly physical contact, even after he'd shown up to school in a leather jacket and new cocky attitude. Danny didn't mind too much providing the werewolf didn't actually wolf out on him. As he punched and shot his way through the shambling undead on the screen, he vaguely noted Isaac slowly edging a bit closer. At first it was his head on his knee, then he felt the shoulder bump into his leg and after that Isaac had leaned his whole body back, an arm over Danny's knees and side pressed up against his calf.

Without a second thought, Danny slid down to the floor to sit next to the curly-haired boy, throwing an arm around his shoulders and letting Isaac lean heavily into him. Physical contact had never been a big issue for Danny. In fact, he'd always been a big believer in hugs for no reason. There was pretty much no situation that couldn't be improved by a liberal application of hugs. He was a pretty tactile person, so having Isaac leaning into him was nice (even if he didn't really know him very well). He smashed through another group of zombies with the help of a generous number of bullets, grinning to himself as his character stomped on the head of the last one alive.

They stayed like that for a while longer, Danny blasting through the game while Isaac watched quietly, until Danny felt his eyes start to sting. With another yawn and a stretch, he hit the power button on his controller and reached for the remote that he'd abandoned carelessly on the floor next to him. Isaac shifted to let Danny move before standing up and reaching for his clothes on the heater.

"You're trying to put those back on?" Danny asked skeptically, watching as Isaac walked to the corner the heater had been left in. "It's still throwing it down, Lahey. Wolfy powers or not, you don't wanna catch a cold."

Isaac snorted at that, but halted his movements and turned to face the goalie. "I don't think I need to worry about that, somehow."

"Even so," Danny replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I'd feel bad knowing you were stood out there getting soaked to the bone. My parents are away until Sunday, you can crash here tonight."

Isaac didn't move for a long moment, his expression completely devoid of emotion again. Danny wondered if the werewolf was looking for some kind of trick or ploy. He shrugged and sat back down on the bed, his hands on either side as he leaned back.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked finally. This time, Danny could tell Isaac was giving him a chance to change his mind. He just grinned, slow and easy.

"Yeah, it's cool," he answered. "You can crash on the floor or share the bed if you don't mind me moving around a lot. I'm a restless sleeper."

And there was the trademark Lahey smirk that signalled that Danny had won. He wasn't technically lying - if he knew Isaac was outside in the rain while he was curled up in bed, warm and comfy, he would've felt pretty shitty about it. Recent events, however, informed him that Isaac was a cuddler and Danny was an absolute sucker for cuddles. Hell, he'd even said as such to Stiles (even though the rest of it had been a joke. He couldn't even picture Stiles in bed on his own, let alone with another person. Flailing limbs were not beneficial in any kind of situation happening in bed, unless he was getting murdered or something). Isaac stepped away from the heater, instead sitting himself on the edge of the bed. Danny gave him an easy grin before changing into something more comfortable to sleep in than jeans and a shirt.

With both of them in sweats and t-shirts, Danny flicked off the light and crawled into bed. He nearly always slept by the wall (a habit he'd picked up as a kid to stop himself from falling out so often) unless he was sharing with someone who was particularly fussy about it, though he doubted Isaac would be picky about which side he got. He lay on his back and felt the mattress sink slightly as Isaac slowly, hesitantly climbed under the covers. Even in the dark, Danny could tell that the werewolf was lying stock still. It was a radical change from how he'd been acting earlier, though Danny couldn't say he was surprised. He knew that a lot of Isaac's cocky attitude he'd picked up was an act, especially after seeing how he and Scott would talk animatedly in the hallways at school (though he also knew on some level that some of that cockiness was genuine and he was a slightly disturbed kinda guy) and it didn't come as a shock that Isaac would be a bit more cautious in such an intimate situation.

"Hey," Danny said softly, reaching out to ruffle Isaac's hair again. It was like a chain reaction and he could just feel all of the tension leak out of the other boy. Isaac leaned into the touch, rolling over so that he was facing Danny and the goalie was sure he just heard purring. Did werewolves pur? He didn't know, but it was a kind of endearing thought. Isaac squirmed a bit closer, so Danny slipped his arm underneath the werewolf's neck and pulled him in, keeping his other hand in Isaac's hair and running his fingers through the curls. Yeah, that definitely sounded like purring, he decided as Isaac wrapped one arm around Danny's middle and intertwined their legs. The goalie kissed the top of Isaac's head, smiling into his hair as he felt the other boy relax. A yawn escaped from his lips.

Not even minutes later, he fell asleep to the contented noises Isaac was making.

~*~*~*~

It was still dark when something woke him. There was a fleeting moment when his mind went to all sorts of horrible places - _alpha werewolves kanima body found in the woods_  - before his recent memory caught up with him. It was Isaac. He'd offered his bed to the other boy so he wouldn't have to stand out in the rain all night. Somewhere along the line, they'd shifted around in their sleep and Isaac was cuddling him from behind. No alpha werewolves, no kanima and definitely no body found in the woods. Well, maybe a body found in the woods but since he wasn't in the woods right now, he wasn't immediately concerned by it. He shifted to get more comfortable, accidentally nudging Isaac who immediately adjusted himself so that he was still plastered against Danny's back.

And hello, there was something very hard pressing against the small of his back.

Danny wasn't completely clueless, though, and definitely not fazed. It was just a thing that happened. It'd be a barefaced lie if he tried to say even Jackson hadn't popped a boner when sharing a bed with Danny. It wasn't anything to do with people being attracted to him, it was just a guy thing. Unfortunately timed erections were a thing. He just yawned and ignored it, pressing himself a bit closer to Isaac because damn, the boy was good at cuddles. Just enough pressure in his arms to be comforting without being suffocating.

Admittedly, he didn't really expect the quiet whine that came from Isaac.

Just as he pressed back, he felt Isaac press forward and tighten his grip. Just for a second before he relaxed again. Just experimentally (and a little bit because Danny was a terrible person and just couldn't resist), he pulled Isaac's arms around him a bit tighter and shifted so there was just a little bit of friction and yep, there was another whine. Danny held down a smirk, only vaguely recognising that he was kind of being a dick and, if Isaac was asleep, really creepy. Except he was pretty certain Isaac wasn't asleep since the werewolf buried his face in the crook of Danny's neck. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

He reached his hand up and buried it in Isaac's curls, arching his back and rubbing his ass up against Isaac. Isaac responded by running a hand down Danny's body, down his chest, his side, stopping only when he reached hipbones and gripping tight. Definitely not the worst bruises he'd had recently. He felt Isaac's nose rub down his neck as though he was trying to take in as much of Danny's scent as possible. Danny just chalked it up as a werewolf thing and didn't look too deeply into it. Instead, he rolled on to his back and looked at the other boy he was sharing the bed with.

Isaac's hair was, somehow, messier than the normal mess of curls. His pupils were wider than usual and Danny couldn't decide if that was because of how dark it was or because of how Isaac was feeling right now. His expression, though... There were so many things in that expression. Curiosity, hesitancy, fear, arousal, uncertainty, _want_ , all of it somehow contained within his puppy-like eyes. Danny just smiled, open and honest to let him know, _this is okay, I want this_.

When Isaac continued to look unsure, Danny sighed, moving the hand that was in Isaac's hair to the back of his head, pulling him closer for a kiss. It started out almost chaste, lips moving only very slightly and Danny didn't push, didn't want freak Isaac out by being too forward. Then he felt Isaac's tongue and figured it was okay to push a little bit. Tongue slid against tongue and Isaac's hand slid over Danny's chest, under his t-shirt, and this was probably the best decision Danny had made in a while. He kept a hand in Isaac's hair (because seriously, Danny had definitely fantasized about running his hands through his curls on more than one occasion) and kept the rest of his body open, letting Isaac do... well, whatever he wanted. Within reason.

Isaac pulled back and Danny took in his expression. Some of the uncertainty was lost, some of the fear dissipated, and his pupils were definitely wide now. It made a certain sort of sense, Danny reasoned. From what he'd pieced together about Isaac (based on some truths and a hell of a lot of speculation), he'd never actually been offered something that didn't come with a catch. Hell, from the stuff he'd overheard Stiles mention, even Scott's friendship had come with a price. Now, being offered up something that had no strings, had no consequences... Well, he could understand why Isaac was hesitant.

"It's okay," he whispered, running his hand down Isaac's cheek. Isaac moved into the touch. "Don't worry. If I didn't like this, I would've said something."

Isaac made a noise that could have been a laugh... if it hadn't been so throaty. The werewolve's hands were skimming over Danny's torso, feeling the contours of his body, his chest, his abs, just skirting the waistband of his sweatpants. His touch was gentle, soft, as if he was afraid of using too much force. Danny was all for guys being careful but he was a big boy, he could handle a little bit of pressure. He kissed Isaac again, this time biting his lower lip and sliding his free hand under the back of Isaac's shirt. He was rewarded by a small gasp and Isaac's hand gripping at his hip again. With a small grin, he slid his hand down Isaac's back and grabbed the boy's ass, feeling him grinding against his hip.

"You don't have to be so careful," he whispered into Isaac's ear as the boy dropped his head into Danny's shoulder. Isaac's eyes met his for a second, his hand hovering just above the top of Danny's sweats, and Danny could see him trying to ask for permission and just not quite knowing how. He was clearly going to need some prompting so Danny grabbed the hem of Isaac's shirt and pulled it over his head, then stripped his own shirt and threw them both on to the floor next to the bed. Isaac's eyes widened but Danny just took that as a good sign and continued tracing patterns on the werewolf's back.

They'd seen each other naked before, sure. They were both on the lacrosse team after all, the changing rooms pretty much stripped away any sense of privacy (though Danny would never intentionally look, he wasn't that creepy guy) so he knew that Isaac was just as fit and healthy as everyone else on the team. This was new, though. Being able to look and touch that muscle, lithe rather than dense and skin that was oh so soft. His fingers traced along small bumps, scars that had been left behind from before Isaac had taken the bite, scars that would never fade. He had his own share of scars, too, but his hadn't been quite so traumatic. Maybe Isaac would let him kiss those scars, maybe if they ever did this again. For now, he'd be content if Isaac would take a bit of initiative and stop being so _careful_  with his touching.

Isaac pulled back from the kiss and, for a moment, Danny thought he was about to ask for permission to actually do something (hopefully a fun something, like actually getting his hand in Danny's pants and not rip his throat out). There was just a second when their eyes met but Isaac seemed to have finally got a clue because instead of hesitating or stalling for a second, he moved his lips down to Danny's collarbone and sunk his teeth in very lightly. Danny didn't even try to contain the gasp-moan- _noise_ that came out of his mouth. A bite kink wasn't new, Ethan had loved biting him (and Jesus, Danny, stop thinking about your ex) but Isaac had a nearly perfect amount of pressure behind his teeth and _fuck yes_  it was good. The werewolf bit him again, still on the same spot, but sucked on the skin and Danny couldn't help the way his body reacted, hips lifting off the bed and back arching. Isaac's hand flew to Danny's hip, just barely brushing his cock, gripping it tight.

The time for being careful and cautious had been and gone by now, Danny reasoned as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Isaac's sweats and pulled them down just slightly, just testing the waters and giving Isaac a chance to back out of he wanted to. The curly-haired werewolf bit Danny's collar a little harder, thrusting against his hip, and Danny saw that his cue to continue. He slid his hand under the material (vaguely noting that Isaac wasn't wearing boxers, probably because they were wet from creeping earlier) and grabbed Isaac's cock. There was a throaty moan in his ear and fingers scrabbling at his sweats and then Isaac's hand was wrapped around Danny's cock and it was warm and tight and _wow he's got a good grip_ lips on his again, forceful, rough and really fucking turned on.

It was stuttered, jerky, irregular strokes and the best thing Danny had felt in ages. He barely even noticed Isaac slotting himself between Danny's legs, kissing his neck and grinding against him as they jerked each other. Isaac was kissing his neck, biting and sucking at his collarbone and Danny just knew there was going to be a mark that stayed for days. Kissing and tongue and _teeth_ trailed down his chest, down his stomach, fingers curled around his sweats and boxers and just that second of pause, that second where Isaac is asking, _is this okay, can I do this_  and Danny runs his fingers through Isaac's hair again and nods.

"I swear to god, if you ask me for permission one more time..." He didn't finish the threat because, really, what could he actually do against a super strong, super fast werewolf? Isaac huffed out a laugh then wrapped his lips around the head of Danny's cock and _shit shit shit that's good_  Danny's eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched. Isaac's mouth was warm and wet and just the right amount of suction and Danny couldn't even try to stop the mess of words that came from his mouth, " _fuck fuck fuck", "Isaac your fucking mouth", "oh my God fuck that's good"_. He raised his head just enough to look at Isaac, the werewolf's eyes closed, cheeks hollowed, lips red and _wrapped around his cock_  as he rutted against the mattress.

His grip in Isaac's hair tightened and the werewolf pulled up, confusion etched into his eyebrows. Danny laughed through his panting and said, "If you keep that up, this is gonna be embarassingly quick." Isaac smirked at him and lowered his head again but Danny didn't relent in his grip. Taking one of his hands out of those curls (and how the hell was Isaac's hair so soft?), he reached to his bed stand and, after a couple of seconds of blindly grabbing, threw a small bottle of lube at the werewolf. Isaac's eyebrow quirked but Danny just waved at him to go for it. If Danny was going to have an orgasm, it was going to be a fucking good one and he was going to get fucked while he had it. Isaac spread some lube over his fingers, licking at the head of Danny's cock as he positioned his first finger carefully.

It was agonizingly slow at first, Isaac clearly worried about being to forceful or too quick and not wanting to hurt the goalie. He pushed past the ring of muscle, slowly sliding his finger in until he was knuckle-deep inside. Holding his hand still, he took the head of Danny's cock back into his mouth and slowly, almost carefully, started sucking again. Danny moaned, loud and open and not even caring what he sounded like because his parents weren't in so no one was around to complain at him.

Danny's hips thrust up off the mattress and Isaac used the angle and extra space to slide his second finger in. He wasn't as slow this time, lube and Danny's willingness making it easier to stretch him out, and the werewolf took all of Danny's cock in his mouth, every inch (and wow, was amazing gag reflex a wolf power or just an Isaac thing?). Danny pulled Isaac off his cock again, getting too close too quickly, and Isaac didn't even question it this time. He nipped at Danny's hip, licked up his stomach, sucked on one of his nipples and when Danny moaned, loud and uninhibited, he slid a third finger in. In and out. In and out. It was good, it was so very very good, but Danny knew he was going to end this prematurely if Isaac kept this up. He gribbed Isaac's hair again and pulled him up for a kiss. Tongue met tongue again, hard and fast and frantic and Isaac seemed to get the message because he pulled his fingers out of Danny.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked, his voice hoarse and low and it shouldn't have made Danny's cock twitch (but it totally did, he couldn't even deny it).

"If you ask me again, I'll change my mind," Danny panted out, a smile playing over his lips. He lifted his hips up again to make his point a bit clearer. Isaac shifted himself so that he was angled just right, but didn't push in just yet. Danny knew he needed that confirmation, that final permission to say that he was allowed to do this, it was fine, he wouldn't get in trouble, he could have this. "Yes, I'm fucking sure. Don't worry, I can take it."

Their eyes met again and Danny tried to make his expression as honest and open as he could. Isaac's face was determined, his pupils still wide but the set of his lips was some combination of determination and arousal. The werewolf adjusted again, pulling Danny's hips closer, and grabbed his erecton to line it up. Isaac pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock pushing past the ring of muscle and held it there. Danny gripped the sheets, his knuckles white as his body adjusting to the sudden intrusion, but nodded for Isaac to keep going. It was going to hurt for a minute, he knew that and he'd always known that because that's how sex worked. No amount of stretching would stop those few moments of discomfort as his body got used to something a bit differently shaped and a bit bigger than three fingers. Isaac must have been able to sense or smell or something his pain because he stopped completely and made to pull out before Danny grabbed his wrist.

"It's fine, keep going," he whispered around breaths. "It was gonna hurt but that'll go away if you _keep moving_."

There was no way Isaac was a virgin, Danny reasoned. He'd known what he was doing, the right amount of suction on his cock, the right speed and tempo, how to stretch him open and ready. Hell, even biting his collarbone, his hip, kissing his neck, everything had felt so _good_  and Isaac had known exactly what to do. Even now, the way that he was pushing in slowly, carefully, giving Danny's body time to adjust to every inch that entered and it was like when he'd slipped that first finger in. Agonizingly slow, but Danny didn't actually mind it too much this time. He'd rather that than tearing or bleeding or internal bruising.

When Isaac was completely buried inside of him, Danny let out a breath. It's just take a few seconds to get used to it, to get used to Isaac's cock inside of him and stretching him out to fit. He didn't know what Isaac was thinking but judging by the expression on the werewolf's face, it was a struggle to not just pound him into the mattress.

"You can move now," Danny whispered, looking down his body. Isaac's eyes were a brilliant, bright gold that he knew came from being a werewolf, a beta Scott had said, who was teetering on the edge of control. He couldn't decide if Isaac's control issue was because he had been forced to take it slow and just wanted to pound away or because he was genuinely about to mysteriously lose his eyebrows but if it made him _move_ , Danny wasn't really complaining.

He was still moving slowly, his dick sliding out and still giving Danny's body that little bit longer to adjust but the goalie was more focused on the _feel_ of it, his body clenched around Isaac and Isaac's tongue and teeth at his collarbone again, and seriously he was going to have a mark the size of Texas if the werewolf didn't ease up on that (not that Danny minded. Like, at all). Isaac buried himself inside again, finding a tempo that was still slow but constant. Sliding in and out. Danny gripped one of Isaac's shoulders, his other hand still in the sheets, burying his face in Isaac's neck and moaning, loud and filthy. It was _so good_  and for a fleeting second Danny was glad Isaac's pace hadn't increased yet because he just knew he'd reach his orgasm embarassingly quickly without even touching himself if Isaac picked up his pace. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his heartbeat (and his dick, for now) but the effort was difficult considering just how _good_  it felt to have Isaac inside him, fucking him.

"Come on, Lahey, I can take it."

Isaac let out a strangled whine, his tongue sweeping across Danny's throat, and his pace quickened. Not drastically, but still faster and Danny tried to meet his thrusts, to get Isaac completely inside of him, to feel the werewolf's cock as far in as it would go. When Isaac thrust in and hit that one spot that sent spasms straight to Danny's dick, he let out a whine of his own and his nails dug into Isaac's shoulder, scraping down the werewolf's back and _shit fuck do that again fuck fuck_ , and Isaac growled into his shoulder. For a split second, those teeth felt sharper than before but Isaac's pace increased again and he aimed for that same spot and Danny genuinely _whimpered_  at the sensation. He couldn't even make words any more, just a long stream of moans and almost-formed cursing and he was getting close, he just needed something _more_.

It was as if Isaac knew what Danny needed because he wrapped his hand around Danny's cock and stroked once, twice, three times and Danny couldn't even try to fight off his orgasm. He came in thick spurts over his chest and Isaac kept on stroking, letting the goalie ride out his orgasm before he pulled out and started stroking his own cock. Isaac must have been close because his pace with his hand was fast, frantic and he bit down on Danny's shoulder _hard_ and moaned and Danny felt more come land on his chest (and okay the biting thing should not have been as hot as it was but Danny wasn't really complaining). The werewolf held himself up over Danny on one hand, panting into his neck and Danny was just too blissed out to care about the mess.

They stayed like that for a minute, both breathing heavily, before Danny felt bad that Isaac was having to support his entire weight on one arm (werewolf strength and stamina not forgotten, exactly, but it still couldn't have been comfortable). He stretched an arm out and groped at the floor for one of the t-shirts they'd abandoned, wiping the sweat and come off his chest. Isaac leant down and, this time Danny definitely figured it was a werewolf thing, sniffed down Danny's neck and chest again. The goalie snorted and pulled him back up for a kiss.

Isaac collapsed to Danny's side, one arm and one leg casually still thrown over the goalie, Danny's arm trapped under Isaac's neck. He traced circles on Isaac's back, eyes unfocused and unseeing as he gazed up at the ceiling. The werewolf's breathing had already settled and his nails were making patterns on Danny's chest, running the outline of the mark he'd left behind.

"You never did explain," Danny said softly, only just remembering what had actually lead up to the werewolf sharing his bed. "How come you've been stalking me for the past month and a half?"

Isaac snorted into his shoulder. "Scott asked me to keep an eye on you after the big reveal. Just in case you freaked out or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like McCall," Danny replied around a yawn, his eyelids drooping. Isaac's fingers were soothing and his warmth comforting. He didn't even try to fight off sleep when it came.

~*~*~*~

He was woken up by the sun hitting his face and a chill breeze playing over his arms and shoulders. For a second, he lay there and just didn't think. It wasn't often he got to enjoy a decent lie-in. Usually, there was school or Jackson ringing him or stupidly early out-of-season practices that Coach insisted on that meant he had barely any chance to just relax in a morning. The prospect of not having anything to do for a few hours was definitely an appealling one and he smiled to himself, shifting to get a bit more comfortable.

Something tickled his nose. He scrunched his face up in a really bad attempt to stop further itching, but apparently there was no escaping Isaac's curls. He leaned in to briefly kiss the back of the werewolf's shoulder before pulling his head back and taking a long breath. It was nice. Isaac was _warm_ , which was perfect for dealing with the cool breeze that kept licking at his shoulders. Isaac shifted in his arms, but Danny kept his eyes closed and just tightened his grip as Isaac pushed himself further into the embrace.

"Danny?" Isaac's voice came, softer than he was used to. Danny made some noise in the back of his throat. No way was he being ripped from how comfortable he was right now. "I know you're awake."

"I am now," he grumbled, but he didn't even try to suppress the small smile playing at his lips. "What's up?"

There was a long moment of quiet before Isaac spoke again. "Thanks. For letting me stay."

"No problem. If you cuddle all the time, you can stay whenever."


End file.
